The Night
by The-ZXY-Friends-Fan
Summary: All about Jake and Dylan! It's good for them...:) Please r/r!


The Night  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to the creators and writers of Good Morning, Miami.   
Note: This fic was written for a contest at   
  
It was a dark and stormy night when all through the office, not a creature was stirring, except for Jake and Dylan. Jake was working late to get things organized for tomorrow's show. Dylan had just come in the office to get something that she had forgotten.   
"Jake! Why are you still here? Is there a party…or something?" Dylan slurred.  
"Dylan, hi! Party? Uh, no…"  
"Really? There should be, 'cause I feel like partying!"  
"What?" then he realized, "Dylan, are you drunk?"  
She scoffed drunkenly, "Nooooo! Why would I be drunk? I think maybe you're drunk…" She collapsed into the chair at the nearest desk.  
"Dylan! You're drunk. What are you doing at the office at this time of night anyway?"  
"I forgot something…although I can't remember what it was now…"  
"I'm taking you home. You should go to bed and rest."  
"But I'm fine!" she whined, "I feel great! Let's go out and…party!"  
"No. I'm taking you home. Come on," he paused and she didn't move, "Alright then, I'll just carry you." He picked her up and carried her out of the office like a husband carries his new bride over the threshold.   
The next night Dylan was at Jake's house to work on a new promotion for the show. They were trying to brainstorm, but weren't getting very far.  
"What if we get a monkey? Everybody likes monkeys, Dylan."  
"That's true. But I think the monkey thing is overdone. A lot of companies use them for promotion. We should come up with a commercial that'll catch your eye; something funny that people will remember," Dylan told Jake.  
"Yes, funny commercials are good. I remember one where the teenage daughter is telling her parents that she's pregnant, and the parents are freaking out. Then a guy comes up and asks them, 'So, what do you think?' And they're like, 'We'll take it,' as the camera pans out and you see people walking by with big yellow bags. Turned out they were just in one of the showrooms at Ikea."  
"Oh, that's a good one! I love Ikea."  
"Me too," he said as they paused, "You want a drink? I think I've got some wine."  
"Oh, sure," Dylan accepted.  
"Okay, I'll be right back," he told her on his way to the kitchen. He returned quickly with a bottle of wine and two wineglasses. He poured them each a glass then raised his for a toast. "To our commercial."  
"To our commercial," she agreed. They started to drink their wine when suddenly the power went out and everything went black.  
Dylan, scared of the dark, threw herself in Jake's arms for protection. "Dylan, what are you doing?"  
She whimpered, "I'm scared of the dark."  
"What? No way! I didn't know that."  
"Well, it's not like I go around broadcasting it."  
He smiled, "It's okay. Would you like me to go get a flashlight or something?"  
"Yeah, that'd be good." He moved to get up and she squeaked, "Take me with you."  
"All right. Come on." They kept the blanket around the two of them and they went over to the walk-in closet. He opened the door and started looking around. He managed to find a flashlight, but when he turned it on the light was weak.   
"I think it needs more batteries. Come with me to the basement to find a candle quickly, before this burns out. Then maybe I can find some batteries in here."  
"Okay," she said as she followed him into the basement.  
A minute later they returned, with a handful of candles and some matches. They put them around the living room and lit them. They were about to sit back down on the couch, when Jake pointed out that it was cold in the room. So he and Dylan went back to the closet to get more blankets. They were about to leave but the door was stuck.  
"Jake, why aren't we leaving?"  
"I'm trying, but the door is stuck," he said as he tried it again.  
"Is it locked?"  
"No, it hasn't got a lock. But it does get stuck sometimes. For no apparent reason, it won't open."  
"You should really have that checked out," she said right as the flashlight went out.  
"Dylan, are you okay? I'm sorry, I have no more batteries in here for the flashlight."  
He couldn't see the scared look on her face but he heard her squeak out, "Hold me."  
So he did. He held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth in an effort to comfort her. After a few minutes she tilted her head up towards him and looked deep into his eyes. He looked back at her. Slowly, she moved her lips towards his, and he moved his towards hers. They kissed, ever so softly at first, then it slowly blossomed into something more passionate. Jake and Dylan suddenly realized what was happening and they stopped and looked at each other.  
"Wait, Jake, what are we doing? We don't do this."  
"I don't know. But it doesn't feel weird like you might think."  
"You're right. This feels so natural."  
"Then why have we stopped?"  
Instead of answering him, she started kissing him again. Soon, it morphed into something more. He moved his head downwards and started kissing her neck. He didn't know that that was her weak spot. She melted into his arms and he knew that he had her. This wasn't just some make-out session; there were real feelings in the air.   
He opened his eyes for a second and realized that it wasn't black anymore. The power had come back on. Dylan was completely oblivious to this so he stopped kissing her neck and told her softly, "The power's back on."  
She opened her eyes and said, "Yeah, so?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you always talk during moments like this?"  
"No. I'll shut up."  
"Good," she whispered in his ear as she started to nibble on it. "You wanna see if the door will open now?"  
"No, this is good."  
"Better than your bedroom?"  
His eyes opened wide in delight and he kicked the door to get it to open. Luckily for them it did.  
Dylan's eyebrows raised as she smiled and she said, "After you." She let him walk out and on the way she admired the view of his ass. Her lips curved up in a sneaky grin.   
She followed him into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Her lips closed over his as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Her head moved back a little to check him out. She liked the view and showed him so by starting to lick and kiss her way down his chest. Right before she reached his jeans, she stopped.   
"Dylan, don't tease me like this. Don't stop," he moaned.  
"But it's so much fun to tease you, Jake."  
"And it's so mean."  
"Well, maybe I need to be punished for it then," she said sexily.  
"Maybe you do," he said as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her over on the bed. It was now his turn to torture her.  
Jake slowly took her shirt off. Then he slowly unhooked her bra, as any guy would. He took his time in massaging her breasts and licking her all over. He slipped off her miniskirt and then her panties. He licked and kissed the inside of her thighs, eventually making his way upwards. Jake finally reached Dylan's mound, and did something he knew drove women crazy for him. He started flicking his tongue back and forth against her clit.   
She loved this, and cried out in ecstasy, "Oh, Jake! More!" Dylan had never experienced this before, and nearly reached orgasm when Jake stopped. "What are you doing? Don't stop!"  
"Oh, no. You need to be punished for teasing me."   
So Jake continued to tease Dylan, then it was her turn to tease him. This went back and forth for awhile, then they eventually made love together. They were so exhausted afterwards that Dylan fell asleep in Jake's arms.   
"Look at her," he thought, "She's so peaceful. I love her." He kissed her forehead and fell asleep. 


End file.
